Destins Brisés XIV : Au beau milieu de la foule
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Tracey est une Serpentard rusée et neutre dans cette guerre qu'elle juge stupide. Mais un jour, son monde s'écroule et elle se retrouve à prendre position.


**Disclaimer :**** je ne suis toujours pas anglaise, et je serai à vie moins riche qu'Elizabeth II d'Angleterre. Je ne suis donc pas JK Rowling (dix points à ceux qui le savaient !)**

**Je ne touche pas un kopec/gallion/centime de livre/euro/dollar/radis/grain de blé [rayer la ou les mention(s) inutile(s)] sur la tête de ces personnages.**

**Le titre est bien entendu tiré de la chanson _Comment lui dire_, écrite par Michel Berger et chantée par France Gall.**

* * *

><p><strong>AU BEAU MILIEU DE LA FOULE<strong>

Avoir le cœur brisé, en miettes, en mille morceaux, avoir un chagrin d'amour, se lamenter par amour... Elle connaissait toutes ces comparaisons ayant pour seul but de décrire l'état d'une personne qui venait d'éprouver une rupture. Ces métaphores étranges et issues d'on ne savait où et que chacun ressortait lorsque les circonstances étaient réunis.

Tracey Davies les connaissait bien pour les avoir elle-même sortie à des amies tout juste larguées. Cependant, elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle était loin du compte. Elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé, non. Son organe fonctionnait parfaitement, cognant juste un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas un chagrin, comme quand son père était mort ou que son frère Paul avait disparu – s'était lâchement enfui se retenait-elle de dire.

C'était à la fois très différent et bien pire que ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici. Comme si sa vie, pourtant assez banale, n'était rien. Comme si le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds, se montrant soudain sous un jour modifié.

Avant, tout allait assez bien. Elle avait ses amies, son petit copain, des nouvelles régulières en provenance du manoir familial, des notes correctes. Une vie banale mais qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ne demandait rien, sinon que tout continue ainsi, sans modifications.

Et puis, tout avait changé. Ses amies étaient devenues plus sombres, et il n'y avait plus de complicité entre elles. Son copain l'avait largement sous-estimée avant qu'elle ne découvre ce qui se passait. Sa mère avait fui hors du pays et n'envoyait donc plus de nouvelles aussi régulièrement qu'auparavant. Et surtout, ses notes avaient dégringolées en chute libre, ce qui lui avait amené des regards inquiets de la part des professeurs, et une convocation dans le bureau de Rogue – qui n'était plus son directeur de maison mais ne semblait pas, à raison, faire confiance à Slughorn.

Au fond, si elle y réfléchissait vraiment, tout n'avait pas commencé au début de cette sixième année, alors que Drago venait de recevoir l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore. Cela n'avait pas non plus commencer à l'époque de la brigade inquisitoriale, quand ils cherchaient tous à coincer Potter et sa bande agrandie – même les sérieux Serdaigle et les sages Poufsouffle se mettaient à se rebeller contre l'autorité du Collège. Cela avait commencé à la fin de leur quatrième année, quand Pettigrew avait ressuscité – ou peu importe le terme exact – le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son père à elle, qui avait envoyé nombre de ses camarades Mangemorts à Azkaban, avait pris un aller simple pour la morgue deux jours après le retour de son ancien maître. Paul était alors parti, ne voulant pas finir comme leur père. Et sa mère s'était décidée pour l'Alaska pendant l'été qui suivit sa cinquième année, dans l'espoir, pour l'instant exaucé, d'arrêter les menaces de Mangemorts.

Leurs parents à tous, à part peut-être ceux de Greengrass et la mère de Zabini, étaient des Mangemorts et tous en ressentaient le poids sur leurs frêles épaules. Pansy était plus morne, parlant moins de mode et plongeant beaucoup plus volontiers dans ses livres de cours, tandis que Millicent avait perdu plusieurs kilos – elle était plus jolie ainsi, mais cette perte était significative et inquiétante. Drago avait cessé de régner sur leur dortoir, laissant Grégory et Vincent faire usage de leurs muscles si besoin. Quant à Théodore, il avait été le pire. Lui qui avait toujours été silencieux et solitaire s'était encore plus replié sur lui-même.

Mais jusque là, Tracey ne s'était pas encore sentie trop touchée. Daphné, Pansy, Millicent et elle étaient encore proches les unes de autres, profitant de la relative intimité de leur chambre pour parler garçons et vêtements comme les adolescentes qu'elles étaient. Et sa relation avec Blaise se portait bien, merci pour eux.

Blaise et elle, ça s'était fait étrangement. Les deux premières années, ils s'étaient envoyés des piques et des moqueries, méconnaissant les yeux levés au ciel et les remarques de leurs camarades. En troisième année, à force de se retrouver coincés dans des placards à balais ou des salles de classe vide pour « Régler leurs différents » - et Tracey entendait toujours la voix traînante mais néanmoins _amusée_ de Drago Malefoy –, ils avaient convenu d'une trêve et avaient appris à se connaître mutuellement.

Au milieu de leur quatrième année, ils étaient allés au bal de Noël ensemble, et l'alcool aidant, s'étaient tombés dans les bras. Et ils avaient, grâce à leurs adorables condisciples, une relative connaissance des placards à balais les plus confortables ou des salles de classes désertes les moins fréquentées.

La cinquième année s'était à peu près bien déroulée, malgré les tensions dues au retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom que le Ministère s'acharnait à nier en dépit des preuves _évidentes_ qui naissaient jour après jour – et écouter Dumbledore était un signe de sagesse, jugeait Tracey. Et surtout, nonobstant l'interview exclusive d'Harry Potter, aussi connu sous le nom du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, par Rita Skeeter – qui, d'ailleurs, avait failli décéder sous les sorts de Drago si ses amis ne l'en avaient pas empêché et s'il avait fini par la trouver.

Alors, elle était entrée en sixième année, ravie que Rogue ait eu le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même si cela signifiait supporter cet imbécile heureux de Slughorn comme directeur de maison – heureusement qu'elle avait arrêté les Potions ! Sa mère était loin en mais en sûreté, Blaise et elle formaient toujours un joli couple et elle s'entendait bien avec ses condisciples et camarades de dortoir.

Et puis elle avait dû aider ce gamin de troisième année de Poufsouffle à comprendre et à apprendre ses leçons de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rogue la sachant calée dans cette matière. Tous les samedis, de quinze à dix-sept, elle était coincée avec cet Owen Cauldwell à expliquer des leçons de base.

Et puis un jour, en mars, elle avait fini plus tôt – ou s'était énervée plus tôt – et elle était sortie avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance. Pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec ses amis, elle était descendu d'un pas léger vers les cachots. Descendre, oui, parce que Rogue avait décidé de leur octroyer un local à mi-chemin entre leurs deux salles communes, c'est-à-dire au deuxième étage. Un certain sens de la justice qui lui prouvait que Dumbledore avait placé son grain de sable quelque part dans leurs affaires.

En traversant le palier du premier étage, elle avait reconnu la peau noire de Blaise – il n'y avait pas tellement d'élèves de couleurs à Poudlard, la plupart des parents d'origine étrangère préférant envoyer leurs enfants étudier dans leur pays d'origine. Il était accompagnée de la non moins reconnaissable chevelure blonde de Daphné, qui étincelait dans la lumière.

Elle se retint de les interpeller, la foule étant trop dense. Jouant des coudes, elle se rapprocha lentement d'eux, écrasant quelques pieds, majoritairement Rouge-et-Or, au passage. Puis elle se figea, plus immobile que la statue à ses côtés. Blaise et Daphné ne se contentaient pas de se promener dans les couloirs, comme auraient pu le faire deux bons amis. Le bras gauche de Blaise entourait étroitement les épaules de Daphné, qui elle avait placé son bras droit autour de la taille musclée du garçon, un peu trop bas pour une simple amie. Étreinte non équivoque et agrémentée de quelques baisers tous les trois pas.

Tracey se retint de hurler en voyant son petit-ami et l'une de ses meilleures amies en train de roucouler tranquillement. SON petit-ami avec Daphné, sa camarade de chambre qui savait _à quel point_ elle était dingue du garçon. Elle se souvint alors des regards moqueurs de Greengrass, qu'elle avait pourtant ignorés jusqu'ici, lorsqu'elle racontait à ses camarades de chambre le résumé de leurs soirées ou de leurs rendez-vous. Elle se rappela des coups d'œil entre la blondinette et le noiraud lors des repas, qu'elle avait soigneusement enterrés dans son esprit. _Ce n'était pas possible !_

Son cœur n'était pas brisé. Il était en un seul morceau, Merlin merci. Mais c'est sa tête qui explosait, aveuglant son champ de vision, rendant tout mouvement douloureux. Elle se retint de sombrer, s'accrochant à la statue granuleuse qui égratignait sa main. Son monde s'écroulait, la laissant isolée. Il lui semblait voir des tas d'élèves rire d'elle, se moquer, faisant d'elle la risée de Poudlard. Puis la douleur cessa.

Reprenant conscience, elle vit deux Poufsouffle de son année, Bones et Abbot si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la regarder piteusement, semblant prendre conscience de ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur condisciple de Serpentard.

Mais elles ne pouvaient pas connaître l'ampleur de la trahison, la profondeur de la tristesse de Tracey. Elles ignoraient que leur camarade plongeait droit dans l'horreur, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher, à part une pauvre statue – immobile, muette. Pansy et Millicent savaient-elles pour Daphné et Blaise ? Et Théodore, silencieux mais qu'elle pensait néanmoins son ami, le savait-il, lui ? Lui avaient-ils caché tout cela, ses soi-disant amis, ces prétendus camarades ?

Le sol s'écroula sous ses pieds, lui dévoilant une vision de son monde qu'elle aurait préféré ignorée. Trahie par Blaise et Daphné, elle prit conscience qu'elle pouvait être trahie par _tous_, sans exception. Tout semblait si loin de l'amicale compétition entre membres de la maison Serpentard.

De ce jour, elle ne leur parla plus, passant outre les questions de Drago et le harcèlement de Blaise. Elle arrêta totalement de parler avec ses camarades de chambre, fermant les rideaux de son lit et s'abritant derrière des sortilèges de protection. Elle passa alors ses week-ends à éviter les Serpentard de son année, et même ceux des autres années, mandatés pour la faire parler.

C'est alors que ses notes chutèrent d'une moyenne entre **A**cceptable et **E**fforts Exceptionnels à un **T**roll dûment mérité – et un **D**ésolant un jour ou elle était particulièrement en forme. Seul Rogue la convoqua, et il eut le courage d'écouter jusqu'au bout son histoire, ne grimaçant même pas lorsqu'elle reniflait d'une manière définitivement loin des standards Sang-Pur. Ce fut lui qui hocha la tête posément quand elle lui hurla qu'elle _ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ces Mangemorts en puissance, écœurants et vraiment trop pourris gâtés_, lui également qui lui proposa de se battre pour la liberté au lieu d'essayer de vaines tentatives contre ses camarades, qui étaient de toute manière assez vifs d'esprit pour reconnaître des plats empoisonnés et éviter des maléfices de provenance inconnue dans les couloirs.

En définitive, et quand elle y repensait, Tracey trouvait cela plutôt drôle, c'était Rogue, le mystérieux et sombre Rogue, qui l'avait embrigadée dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Au départ, elle eut une mission simple : surveiller Malefoy. Ce qui était facile, étant donné que le pauvre garçon se méfiait trop des élèves des autres maisons pour se méfier également des élèves de sa maison – surtout qu'il était soulagé de ne plus avoir Rogue sur son dos.

Puis tout se compliqua, et elle se retrouva à espionner tous les Serpentard, devant déterminer tous ceux qui pourraient éventuellement se rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle observa seulement les élèves ayant atteint la cinquième année, se disant qu'au dessous, ils étaient trop jeunes pour être des Mangemots utiles – et, elle le savait d'expérience, un Mangemort inutile était un Mangemort mort.

Elle dressa des fiches sur chacun des membres des ces trois années, les alimentant d'informations de base comme leurs noms complets, leurs dates de naissance ou leurs signes dissociatifs, et les complétant par des données sur leur hérédité ou les avis qu'ils avaient pu exprimer jusque là à propos de la pureté du sang.

Ce fut alors que Rogue tua Dumbledore. Tracey craint un instant qu'il dénoncerait son activité à Vous-savez-qui. Il vint certes la voir, mais uniquement pour l'orienter vers l'Ordre du Phénix, faisant confiance à sa ruse pour s'en sortir ensuite.

Elle s'adressa au professeur McGonagall, qui semblait être au courant de ses missions. Mais la professeure de métamorphose avait du mal à accepter qu'une de ses élèves se battent pour la paix. Dans un sens, Tracey la comprenait : la plupart des collégiens étaient encore des enfants, trop jeunes pour connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation. Mais ils devaient tous grandir, même s'ils voulaient rester enfant, même s'ils désiraient être neutres. On ne peut pas être neutre dans une guerre, elle avait dû le comprendre.

Elle observait toujours ses camarades, mais sa couverture fut mise à mal par le régime des Carrow. Bien sûr, Rogue et McGonagall, chacun de leur côté, la protégeait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lancer des Doloris sur des gamins. En février, McGonagall l'amena à la Salle sur Demande, la faisant entrer dans l'Armée de Défense. C'était ironique qu'une ancienne de la Brigade Inquisitoriale entre dans cette association qu'elle avait pourtant combattue lors de sa cinquième année.

A partir de ce moment-là, elle resta dans la Salle, sortant rarement, se contentant d'aider Longbottom à trouver de nouvelles stratégies.

Bien sûr, elle trouvait révoltante la guerre qui se jouait dehors. Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait pour Potter et ses deux poteaux – ainsi surnommés par l'ensemble des Serpentard – qui se battaient dehors, sans appuis et sans abris. Bien sûr, elle frémissait lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur la longue liste de morts qu'égrenait la Gazette tous les matins – un matin sur deux les bonnes semaines.

Mais elle était une Serpentard. Dans sa maison, on ne se battait pas à coup de sort, trop gryffondoresque, ni même à coup de potions – matière où ils excellaient tous en général, et dans laquelle il ne leur servait à rien de s'affronter. Non, les Serpentard n'usaient pas de cela pour se départager. Ils se battaient à coup de mots, cherchant la faille, puisant dans leur mémoire pour trouver la formule qui ferait mouche. Ils étaient les rois pour faire pleurer d'une phrase ou soumettre d'une autre.

Cette guerre, ces morts, cette violence... Tout cela lui faisait peur, la blessait au plus profond d'elle-même. Cela la dépassait, d'aller jusqu'à tuer pour ses convictions, à elle qui avait appris à argumenter pour triompher.

Avant d'agir, il lui avait fallu comprendre que parfois, seule la violence pouvait arrêter la violence. Alors elle s'était battue comme une lionne lors de la Dernière Bataille. Elle avait hurlé des imprécations contre les Mangemorts jusqu'à en avoir la voix cassée, elle avait jeté des sorts et en avait évité d'autres tout en luttant avec acharnement contre l'épuisement, elle avait défendu ses amis jusqu'à ce que les maléfices marquent son corps de cicatrices disgracieuses et douloureuses.

Mais elle s'en était sortie. Elle s'était réveillée dans la Grande Salle, étendue sur un lit de fortune, entourée de bruissements terriblement vivants et joyeux. _Ils avaient gagnés !_ Cette pensée ne la quitta plus alors qu'elle aidait à remettre le château en état, puis lorsqu'elle passa ses ASPICs.

Et puis la vérité la frappa, de plein fouet. Elle était du côté des gagnants seulement parce qu'un jour, elle était redescendue plus tôt de son tutorat. Elle avait choisi l'Ordre du Phénix parce que son copain l'avait trompée. Si ce n'avait pas été aussi pathétique, la situation aurait pu être très drôle. Vraiment très drôle. Voire carrément ridicule. Elle ne valait pas mieux que ces filles qui gloussaient à tout bout de champ et choisissaient le côté où se trouvait le pauvre type à qui elles avaient succombé.

Elle n'était qu'une gourgandine imbécile et trop fière. Et de son lit aux rideaux ouverts, elle voyait Blaise enlacé Daphné, Harry Potter ravi de retrouver une Ginny Weasley sans trop de blessures. Elle était seule, assise sur son lit, à les voir tous se retrouver gaiement et s'enlacer comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il ne lui restait plus personne. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait perdue au milieu de la foule, sans attaches.

Comme dans un état second, elle vit les yeux de Blaise s'arrêter sur elle, la reconnaître. Il laissa Daphné avec Pansy et Drago, se précipitant vers en évitant adroitement les guérisseurs et les familles éparpillés dans la Grande Salle. Affolée, elle chercha à se lever, mais elle était trop faible et elle ne réussit qu'à bouger de quelques centimètres sur son lit. Raide, elle ne put empêcher Blaise de l'enlacer, se bornant à rester immobile, droite, dans son étreinte chaude. Il se recula, anxieux. Après tous ces mois, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi Tracey l'avait quitté – il ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait _vu_.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui montrer Daphné d'un coup de tête. Alors il comprend. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de mots, tous les deux, les regards leur suffisaient. Son visage exprime le remords, la tristesse. Elle n'y croit pas. Non, il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle n'y croit plus. Elle a cessé d'être une enfant qui croit au Pince Charmant et aux guerres lointaines qui finissent bien. Elle est adulte maintenant, elle sait que les hommes sont des salauds et les guerres des morts.

Une fois guérie, elle part. Elle a entendu dire que Blaise a rompu d'avec Daphné, qu'il vit seul maintenant. Elle s'en fiche. Avant, elle aurait sauté de joie et saurait transplané devant l'appartement de Blaise, sa valise sous le bras. Mais il est trop tard.

Elle étudie loin, en Alaska, en Amérique du Sud, en Afrique. Elle vit du côté moldu et n'a plus de nouvelles du monde sorcier, sauf lors de son pèlerinage annuel chez sa mère à Juneau. Parfois, elle rencontre Luna Lovegood, qui la salue toujours. Elle est invitée au mariage, mais n'y va pas. Elle reçoit le faire-part de naissances des jumeaux Scamander mais n'y répond pas. Luna n'en prend pas ombrage, la saluant toujours quand elles se croisent, lui présentant mari et enfants.

Un jour, elle s'arrête de courir après le monde. Elle s'installe à Londres, ignorant les Serpentard qui se bousculent chez elle. Elle n'ouvre sa porte qu'aux membres de l'AD – surtout Neville et Hannah Longbottom. Bientôt, Hannah lui dit qu'elle se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Blaise. Alors elle en parle pour la première fois. Elle pleure beaucoup, mais ça lui fait du bien. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle a oublié Blaise, mais la blessure n'avait pas cicatrisé – le souvenir brûlant, cuisant de la trahison.

Elle pensait depuis longtemps qu'elle mourrait seule. Mais soudain, son appartement se remplit au fil des passages de Luna à Londres, des visites des Longbottom. Des gamins lui sautent sur les genoux et insistent pour dormir chez elle. Elle vadrouille avec eux chez les marchands de glaces et dans les parcs, intervenant à leur demande auprès des parents. Elle regrette de ne pas être mère elle aussi. C'est trop tard pour les regrets.


End file.
